


Ramius in Pieces

by meiyamie



Category: Gundam SEED
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-08
Updated: 2007-08-08
Packaged: 2019-03-11 11:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13522917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiyamie/pseuds/meiyamie
Summary: Two drabbles on Muu and Murrue from Gundam Seed.





	Ramius in Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers:  
> -Gundam Seed is property of Bandai and their respected associates. This is a work of fan fiction, no profit was earned or infringement intended.
> 
> -Contains: Introspection, angst, and lime spoilers for Gundam Seed episodes 40+. 
> 
> -Originally posted on FF.Net. Slightly revised for coherence and word choice in 2018.

 

_**I. Skin** _

For a day born out of an execution and much later - a massacre of millions, those in the fight still found ways to get their gifts out beyond the colonies they were stationed in. And though no one knew when a war would end, promises were still made. In the end, that was what mattered more than actually keeping them. Roses seem to sprout from pools of blood.

Murrue got her first Valentines Day rose painted on a white porcelain locket. Her beloved bought it for her at the town bazaar, and gifted it several hours before take-off.

It was Murrue's first, and her last.

 _Missing in action_ , they said. She liked to think he turned to stardust, just like the fairy stories.

She couldn't say his name. When she tried, a lump formed and her voice simply choked.

She swallowed it down and never uttered it again.

She kept the trinket close, so close that it sometimes imprinted a small rectangular space above her chest, like a door to her heart. She kept it hidden beneath her clothes, pulled over, buttoned-down, zipped shut.

It took awhile for the space to fill, and her skin to heal.

 

_**II. Heart** _

Murrue liked Muu. She wouldn't have kissed him back if she didn't.

Then what? Shouldn't they bide for time to figure themselves out?

"Why wait when it could all be over soon?" Muu answered. As alarms sounded out by the hour, she had to admit he was right.

They 'made' their relationship in weeks. If the old pilot stories were true, her and Muu's 'desecration' of certain areas of the ship invited ill luck on board.

"Isn't it selfish?" She once managed to ask Muu between gasps and right before he'd hiked up her skirt and dragged her underwear to her ankles. This was how they usually loved, quick and fast against the wall of an empty deck, racing against impending and inevitable trouble. "Aren't we putting them at risk?"

"They learn to look after themselves." Muu licked at her, enticing a soft moan. "And, I'm not superstitious."

As if to prove it, he brought her to check on the Strike Gundam one evening. Murrue realized he needed a different kind of check- up only after he shut the door and locked the controls. What he meant for her to examine was hot and hard, and pressed against her thighs.

"The cockpit is supposed to be a sacred spaces." Murrue reminded him. He kissed her, and the last of her coherency away.

"So we'll worship it the best way we can." He whispered.

The repair crew wondered if it was just the gremlins that made the gundam creak, and if they only imagined a woman's shrieks.

Murrue relented to Muu. The kids could handle themselves. It could all end in an hour, or a week, More, if they were lucky. Not that he believed in luck.

Not that Murrue was wrong either, they could use all the luck they could get. Maybe it would have done them, especially her, better if they waited. She wished he left her wanting to end the wait, instead of having driven it away...

Because in the end, Murrue had no one to wait for.


End file.
